


iron man

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [7]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt Cain was a dead man</p>
            </blockquote>





	iron man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tin Man isn't mine; it's Syfy's. From a series of drabbles based on Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Iron Man"

Wyatt Cain was a dead man. Problem was, no one had told the girl. At least not in such a way that D.G. would actually listen. He tipped his head back against the top of the pew and tried not to think of her big eyes as she begged him not to go.

God help him, but it did her no good to rely on him. It would just land her in a world of trouble and pain when his past finally caught up to him. Better that he left her and went chasing after it on his own. At least then, he could face all his sins head-on instead of waiting for them to catch him in the back. At least she wouldn’t be dragged down along with him.


End file.
